Rosvolio - The Bath Scene
by LooBee
Summary: How Benvolio gets in and out of the bath at the Farmer's room - more details imagined.


**A/N: Still can't get this lovely couple out of my head. Here is a quick, filling out the farmer's room scene.**

They escaped discovery again. The bushes hid them well.

Once the danger of the Prince's guards went away, they realized they were clinging to each other in the bushes. Benvolio started to become conscience of Rosaline's soft skin. Rosaline felt protected with Benvolio holding her. It confused both of them. Benvolio swallowed and got up quickly as Rosaline looked down as her eyebrows scrunched together. They seemed to hold on to each other for protection and security.

They had been through so much together and each time they thought that the danger would catch up to them, it missed them.

'I think we're lucky for each other,' Rosaline said as she wiped the dirt off her dress.

Benvolio smirked and looked away. It bothered him that he relied so heavily on a Capulet! And yet he really liked being around her. He almost didn't want to let her go. Maybe that's why he couldn't leave her at the monastery.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they were each happy they were not alone.

'Your plan to travel at night is a sound one, Capulet,' he said with authority. 'There's a farmhouse over that hill. Let's see if we can hide there for the day, get some rest and something to eat.'

Rosaline sighed and confessed, 'I'm ready to get a little sleep, truth be told.'

'Aye,' Benvolio agreed, 'Sleep would be nice.'

Not much more was said as they got on their horses to get to the farmhouse. Yes, the farmer had a room and could bring them both plates of food and hot water, after commenting on his perception of their situation.

They both were exhausted. Up for almost two days, their adrenalin was final depleting.

They sat at a small table as Benvolio poured wine in Rosaline's cup. She broke a piece of bread off for herself and then broke a piece of bread off and put it on Benvolio's plate. They didn't realize it, but they were taking care of each other's needs. Making sure they both had food on each other's plates and wine in each other's cups.

They laughed at the farmer's assumption that Rosaline was his mistress. Benvolio teased her about her reaction at the brothel. They laughed at the absurdity of it all. He liked her quick wit and was getting used to her quick temper.

She discovered that he valued her opinion. So many men didn't appreciate that in her. Benvolio seemed to seek it out. This warmed her heart to him. She liked his smile and humor, even though it exasperated her sometimes!

The farmer's workers brought in 2 big pails of piping hot water as Rosaline and Benvolio sat and ate the meal the farmer provided.

Rosaline yawned after a moment or two.

'Get some rest, Rosaline,' Benvolio said gently. 'I'll keep watch.'

She didn't argue. 'Thank you, Montague.' It was a sound idea that they sleep in shifts. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was asleep within a few moments.

Benvolio sat and watched her breathe, wondering what made him go to her two nights ago. He didn't want to be alone and she understood. She knew the truth and she understood. He swallowed and looked out the window. She understood.

After some time passed, Benvolio took advantage of the privacy her slumber provided and got undressed and immersed himself in the tub full of hot water. After bathing himself, he relaxed in the water, feeling his muscles melt in the hot water.

Rosaline woke up peacefully from her nap. She was grateful that Benvolio kept quiet. When she sat up she saw Benvolio in the tub and gasped and turned away. She sat on the bed leaving the sleeping Benvolio at peace and gazed out the window.

The water lapped, so she knew he had awakened. 'You've been in there for ages,' she smirked. 'You're worse than a girl.'

Benvolio smiled with closed eyes. 'We can't travel until nightfall, or leave this room without risking questions from the farmer. And I do love a good bath.'

'Obviously,' Rosaline chuckled nervously.

'Allow me my pleasures, Capulet,' he sighed with his sardonic doom. 'You know as well as I this is most likely the last bath I'll ever take.'

She understood his humor, but could not let it lie. She didn't like that he was so morose and countered, 'I told you I didn't want you to come with me.'

He liked that she called him on his pity. 'And I told you I didn't care. I feel,' he started and darted his eyes her way, 'responsible for you.'

'You shouldn't!' she disputed.

He smiled at the trust she had in him. 'I know. I've never been responsible for anyone before. Who knew it would be so deadly.'

Rosaline scoffed and a worried crease came over her face. 'If they catch you, I won't let them kill you. I swear it.'

Benvolio looked up at Rosaline's back. She was serious. 'What will you say in my defense?' He was intrigued and deeply curious about what this Capulet would say.

'I'd tell them that you are innocent,' she said with obvious declaration. 'And that you are…' she hesitated thinking about all the things he had done for her in the last weeks. From pulling that rapist Trucio off of her to trying to help her escape to the nunnery, to protecting her after the fiend attack at their betrothal ceremony, to keeping her safe as he fought off the fiends. '…kind.' She finally said with determination.

Benvolio was pleasantly surprised. 'Kind,' he repeats with his usually swagger, letting the word settle on his smiling lips.

Rosaline was not done. She knew he deserved more than either of them got from their families. 'And,' she breathed, 'you're a good friend.' She made the last statement with a determination that she hadn't felt before.

Benvolio smiled and didn't quite know what to do with that information, but it pleased him all the same. He quickly turned this pleasant feeling in his chest with humor. 'Who would have thought my last friend on earth would be a Capulet harpy,' he teased.

Amused but not letting him get away with it, Rosaline bravely turned to the naked man in the bath and warned, 'Call me a harpy one more time and that will be your last bath.' Then she smiled, liking how they bantered with each other.

How they flirted with each other.

Benvolio grinned. He looked down at his naked body in the bath and then at the back of the noblewoman who had become his betrothed and his only friend. Regardless of propriety, he knew this was his time to get out of the bath and get dressed.

Rosaline heard the splashing and tried to concentrate on what he said, but wanted to see… she just wanted a peek. He was handsome and no one who know…

Boldly, he stood with his back to her and toweled himself dry. Rosaline had to see. She just had to get a peek. And slyly she turned and got a glimpse of a beautiful specimen of a man. She got to see his wonderful backside and quickly turned back around with an astonished and wickedly grateful gasp.

Benvolio turned to see her back to him but heard the tiny gasp. Encouraged and amused, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked back over one more time, not understanding why he was so aroused by her little gasp. He'd better get dressed quickly.

'I'll keep watch now, Montague,' Rosaline declared. 'Please use the bed to rest.'

'Now who's the one being kind,' Benvolio stated with amusement.

Rosaline didn't want him to know how much seeing him naked got her so hot and bothered, but she couldn't rest now. She kept herself busy as she watched Benvolio lay down on the bed.

Benvolio sighed as his head hit the pillow. _The pillow smells like her,_ he thought and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

 _ **The end (a/n - I hope to do more of these "scene fillers". Let me know if you'd like me to!)**_


End file.
